There are many ways in which a user may procure a vehicle. One such method is commonly known as a lease. In order to protect buyers, rules have been set in place that regulate the fiscal information that must be disclosed in advertisements for leases.
Unfortunately, some potential lessees perceive the regulated information contained in vehicle lease advertisements, difficult to comprehend and as such, may rely on the monthly payment, normally in larger print, as the evaluation tool in determining the fiscal ‘value’ of the lease. As such, some lessees have expressed a desire for an easily understandable fiscal lease evaluation method.
Moreover, the US population is changing the way it procures vehicles. Traditionally, customers would visit a showroom, pick out a car, negotiate a deal and drive away.
Since the advent of the internet, it is now common for persons to research vehicles on-line and negotiate deals though email without ever visiting a dealer.
Exploiting this change, there are now many on-line web based businesses that entice visitors to part with their contact information, on the promise of ‘great offers’ from their automotive ‘partners’. The visitor then receives a barrage of phone calls, quotes, offers and the like from dealerships across the country to whom their contact information has been provided, for a fee. The site visitor may spend more time removing his contact information from mailing lists than he could possibly save by way of receiving a relevant offer. As a result, potential lessees have expressed a desire to remain in control of their personal contact information yet still use the Internet in a savvy way, to obtain a vehicle.